


Take it easy

by RazzleyD



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Batjokes, Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sick Character, nurse outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Bruce is sick, so Joker comes over to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I was actually really nervous about posting this and still are really hesitant sooo... It's also my first time dipping my toes in the BatJokes fandom so forgive me for any inconsistencies.~~  
>  This ficlet is based on a [fanart](https://gayforbatjokes.tumblr.com/post/159340511593/heres-round-2-mollyfondle) by the awesome [@gayforbatjokes](gayforbatjokes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Bruce laid tiredly in bed, his fever causing a thin sheen of sweat to coat his forehead. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his head as he felt a headache coming on. Joker had said that he was planning a surprise for tonight, but that was before he’d gotten sick. Course, Jokes being the stubborn bastard he is, he’d insisted on coming over anyway. He felt his eyelids fall heavy, deciding right then that he could sneak in a quick nap before his boyfriend came over.

 

“... Bruce?” Jokes said softly, rousing Bruce from his deep sleep.

 

“Shit, how long was I out?” He sat up slightly in his bed on his elbows.

 

“I’m not sure, sugar. But I’m here now, and you can relax.” He put his hand on Bruce’s chest and pushed slightly to guide his partner back down onto the pillows.

 

“So, what do you have planned?” Bruce sighed tiredly. Joker’s face turned from a soft, caring one to a dark, menacing, and sexy smirk.

 

“Well…” He motioned down to the overcoat he was wearing that Bruce had just noticed. He started to slide off the sleeves slowly to reveal a tight and honestly _way_ too small nurse’s uniform. Not that Bruce was complaining… He looked damn fine in a mini skirt. He felt his headache soften as other parts of him were gaining interest. “... Like what you see, darling?” He laughed, turning his back so Bruce could really enjoy the view.

 

“Hell yeah…” Jokes crawled on top of him, his thighs straddling his crotch. Damnit. “C’mon, J. I’m supposed to be taking it easy…” Jokes simply smiled, running his hand lightly over Bruce’s forehead.

 

“What? I’m just feeling your temperature.” He looked down and smirked at his partner, knowing the effect he had on him (which he could see and obviously feel). “And I’m a nurse, sugar… I’m _supposed_ to take care of you. It’s in the job description.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss his partner’s forehead and feel the heat there. His forehead was so damp and red that even his lipstick didn’t make much of a difference. “Hmm…” He smirked, shifting his hips.

 

“Fu-ck, J.” Bruce huffed out, his hands slowly coming up to brace themselves against Joker’s hips.

 

“Nu-huh, Bruce. _I’m_ the nurse. I have to take care of you. That means you don’t have to lift a finger. Let me do all the work.” He let his happy expression to fall to one of lust, his body scooting down (taking the blanket with it) to be at eye-level with Bruce’s tented sweatpants. He smiled once more as he pulled down those very sweatpants to let Bruce’s erection out.

 

“No undies, sugar? Nice.” He sighed, letting his tongue swipe experimentally up the bottom of the shaft, his eyes locked onto Bruce to watch him twitch at the pleasure.

 

“C-C’mon, J, please,” He moaned as he sat himself up so he could look at Joker while he did this.

 

“Now, now. I’m the nurse… Lemme treat you properly.” He said, sucking lightly on the head. Bruce visibly thrashed, the pleasure stirring in his gut. Joker led his head down, taking Bruce’s cock down into his mouth and down his throat.

 

“F-uck, Joker-- That’s good.” Jokes kept his pace steady, sucking up and down, alternating his teeth scraping lightly along with his tongue swirling; Bruce was already close to coming after a few short minutes. “I-I’m gonna come, J, don’t stop.” Joker then pulled off completely, making Bruce groan in displeasure.

 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ve got you.” He groaned, reclaiming his spot back up on top of Bruce’s hips, his leaking cock straining between his stomach and Joker’s mini skirt. He was panting, but it was interrupted with a loud groan when Joker decided to move his hips to rut against Bruce’s cock. The fabric and friction was too much, and he was coming across his shirt with a loud moan which he tried to cover with a bite to his knuckles. Joker kept grinding against him until he was drained completely, a strong drowsiness taking him over; a drawn out moan turned to a satisfying yawn.

 

Joker got up as Bruce’s vision faded in and out, in between the sleep spells, he watched J undress, remove his own shirt and replace it with a clean one, and climb into bed with him. He was feeling better already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
